


Things to let go of

by Rika_chan24



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kuina mentioned, M/M, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Winter Solstice, Zosan Secret Santa 2020, sanji vinsmoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_chan24/pseuds/Rika_chan24
Summary: When Zoro invited him to celebrate the Winter Solstice with him, Sanji was surprised to find it a bit more enlightening than he expected.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Zosan Club - Secret Santa 2020





	Things to let go of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stoatwrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatwrote/gifts).



> For Stoat for the Zosan Discord Secret Santa.  
> I was using this as a way to hopefully get back into writing again, I am a bit rusty. 
> 
> I hope you like it, I tried to incorporate what I could for the Winter Solstice prompt that you asked for. I wanted to do more, but it didn't fit like I wanted.

If you had asked Sanji what he was doing on the 21st of December, you certainly would not expect to hear that he was out camping in the woods with his boyfriend. 

They could have been at home, in their warm apartment. Instead, they were out here freezing their asses off. Ok, so it wasn’t that cold out here, and at least it hadn’t started snowing. 

This time of the year, Sanji was usually busy with working and getting ready for the holidays.  
Except Zoro had asked him to come, and Zoro, despite his demands for booze and occasionally food. He didn’t ask for much.

They were out here for the Winter Solstice, and he was surprised to find out that Zoro celebrated it every year. He was introduced to it by his late sister Kuina. So in memory of her, Zoro continued to celebrate it each year. 

Sanji had missed it the last couple of years when Zoro would disappear for a day or two. Sanji was always helping the Old Man with the restaurant, but this time he wasn’t going to miss it. Truly he had always been a bit curious what Zoro did way out here. He had never discussed it much. 

Sanji’s thoughts were cut off by a tanned hand appearing in his face. Ah, so the plant was done meditating now. 

“Oi, Cook. Quit thinking so much, I have a thing to show you.”

Sanji took one last long drag from his cigarette, before discarding it and turning to Zoro.

“One of us has to do the thinking in this relationship.” Sanji quipped easily in return.

Sanji caught the roll of Zoro’s eyes, but he didn’t reply. Only leading him over towards the roaring fire. There was still the Mason Jars candles that circled around the small perimeter of their campsite they had set up earlier. The few wreaths and a couple of other things Zoro had brought were set up on one of the rocks.

“Alright Marimo, what are we doing now? You never explained this part to me.” Sanji asked as they approached the fire. Zoro had mentioned they would be doing some kind of fire releasing ceremony, and he wasn’t quite sure what that entailed. 

Zoro let out a small huff of laughter in response, before turning to him with a growing grin.

“We are going to throw shit into the fire.”

Sanji clicked his tongue in response. “Yeah, because throwing shit into the fire is so descriptive. There is got to be more than that, you moron.”

Zoro dug a hand into his haramaki and pulled out a wrinkled, and terribly folded piece of paper.

“These Curly. Were going to throw these into the fire. It's the list I was telling you to write last week.”

Sanji hummed in response, before digging into one of his pockets and pulled out a neater piece of folded paper. 

Zoro did ask if he had brought his list before they had left this morning. 

Sanji had been a bit surprised by what Zoro had him write down. It was a list of things he wanted to let go of. Things in the past he didn’t want to keep dwelling on, things to ease his mind about. When he had first sat down with this piece of paper, it had taken him a while to think of something to write down. What did he want to let go of?

It didn't take long for many things had come to mind. The page easily began to fill with his neat swirly handwriting. He listed the Vinsmokes, and to stop feeling like he owed the Old Man. He even added the incident with Luffy and Usopp destroying the apartment. 

“When you are ready, Cook. Just toss it in, and maybe you can release some of those worries of yours eh?” 

Sanji played with the corners of the folded paper in his hands, biting the edge of his lip trying to force himself to throw it into the fire. Why was this becoming difficult? All he had to do was throw it into the fire.

Out of his peripheral, he caught the movement of Zoro throwing his own crumpled mess of paper into the fire and watched it burn into ash.

Sanji let out a deep breath and before he could convince himself otherwise. He tossed the folded paper forward and into the fire. Watching the paper burn into ashes, Sanji suddenly felt weight lifting off of his shoulders and relief flowed through him. This process was kind of freeing. 

For a moment the two of them stood in comfortable silence, listening to the fire crackle, and the wind howl through the evergreens.

He wondered what kinds of things Zoro wrote down. 

*********

“So every year you come out here and do this?” 

“Yeah. I go find a place to camp, disconnect from everything, and enjoy the light of the day while I can. No matter what the weather is like out here. So you got lucky this year Cook.”

“I am surprised you even find a place to camp, let alone get back home eventually.”

“I know my way! Our town just moves on its own.”

“Sure Marimo, our town moves.” Sanji’s chest bubbled with laughter. 

His Marimo was cute sometimes.

“Shut up you Curly Cook.” Zoro weekly retorted as his cheeks grew red and his arms crossed over his chest. 

Sanji let his amusement fade, to say. “It’s unique. I like it. It’s not something most people celebrate around here. Thanks for bringing me along this time.”

Zoro’s face softened, and the man relaxed once more. Reaching out to bring Sanji closer to him.

“You think so? Maybe you should come with me every year?”

“Yeah, I think I could do something like that.” 

That is when he noticed a white flake fall between them, and then another soon followed it. Sanji looked up into the sky to confirm his suspicions. Just like he thought, several more white flakes were toppling down towards them. It had started to snow. 

“At least it's pretty to look at.” Sanji dropped his head to look back down at Zoro, only to find that he was already looking at him with a dopey look across his face. 

“What?!”

“Nothing, Cook. I just like looking at ya.”

Sanji felt his face flush and his stomach flutter. Why did he always have to say shit like that? It wasn’t even anything special. Stupid Marimo.

A tugging sensation was pulling at one of his hands, making him focus on Zoro once again. This time his facial expression was different. It was set in one he saw often. It was determined, set. Like he was about to say or deal with something important. 

“Listen here Curley. I have something to tell ya.” Zoro’s stance shifted a bit, standing straighter and keeping his gaze locked with his. 

“One of the things I wrote down for the fire release thing. I want to tell you about it.” Sanji had been curious about what Zoro had written down, but he wouldn't lie and say he wasn’t surprised that Zoro wanted to tell him about it. He didn’t typically share things like that. 

“I am not like you Cook. I thought I could come up with something you would like since you are all romantic and crap. I have attempted all year, but I didn’t even have the courage to do so. So it was something I had to let go of. To quit thinking about it and just do it.”

Shit. What was Zoro getting at? Was he-

Before Sanji could finish that thought, Zoro was pulling something else out of his Haramaki.  
A box. Not just any box. Zoro lifted the lid box to show a beautiful gold and blue engraved ring. The blue swirls crossing and waving. Like the sea. 

“Marry me Sanji.”

His heart leaped out of his chest, his stomach buzzed. Fuck, was this happening? Oh my god, this was happening. Joy flared through his system, and he couldn’t contain his joy any longer. Launching himself towards Zoro and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

“Fuck. Yes-Yeah. I will Marry you Zoro.”

“Thank Fuck.” Zoro grumbled in relief as they pulled away from each other, both of them having trouble keeping the grins off their faces.

“So, same time next year Curly?”

“Of course Marimo. I want to do it every year with you.”


End file.
